Evergreen
Disclaimer Before this starts, EVERGREEN IS FAKE! Just a story I wrote, and as far as credit goes, thank you to AdamKan on Skindex for his skin "Don't Starve - Evergreen Tree Guard". https://www.minecraftskins.com/skin/12874932/don-t-starve---evergreen-tree-guard/ None of the IGNs or Youtube Names are real. What is the Evergreen? The Evergreen has unknown origins. If one looks in game codes, one may find a file deemed "The Evergreen". If one looks inside, another folder can be found titled "Evergreen". One looking inside that Folder finds another folder, titled "Evergreen". This seems to be anomalous, as there can range from a minimum of 3 Evergreen folders, to over 800 (found by a user named REDACTED) At the final Folder, one will find a image akin to the one on the Right, of a skin simply titled "Evergreen". Deleting this folder seems to be the only way to Permanently ''rid the Evergreen from your world. Contacting the Evergreen Incident I : 7/14/2017 This is the first ever incident of finding the Evergreen in a world. At around 11:00 AM EST, a player named "Jerinini" was playing Minecraft. He reported playing on Low Render Distances, and that he had seen a Figure in the Fog about 20 blocks away, although he reports it "Flying like it was in creative" towards him, extremely quickly. He reportedly hit Alt + F4 before he got a chance to screenshot it, but posted it on the Minecraft Forums tomorrow. He never got a response, and posted it on r/minecraft. He got 6 responses, 2 saying they encountered similar things and 4 saying they didn't. A person said it was a bug, and that they found a file named "The Evergreen" in their .minecraft folder, which when he deleted 9 following files, removed it from his world. This is long said to be the first incident of "Evergreen" Incident II : 1/1/2018 This is the first In-Depth story of Evergreen. Reported by a anonymous player, he said that he had been playing on a Lower Render Distance as not to lag his PC. He stated he had clearly started a Singleplayer world, and was playing about 2 days in. By now, he had a decent shelter and gear. He went to a nearby Taiga biome for wood. He got far in, and with the fog, it was difficult to see around. He got lost. He eventually reported he was about to exit, but saw a Entity about 45 blocks away. It appeared to have been like the player, and was barely visible. It was said to be a Green, Cloaked figure with Black Eyes and Brown feet. He started to back away, but it walked foward. As he moved towards it, thinking it was a new mob, it moved back. He eventually walked away and found his home, thinking it no big deal. But, a in-game day later, he saw the same figure about 44 blocks away. 1/3/2018 2 days after he had found Evergreen, it was about 15 blocks away. He screenshotted it, but the image got corrupted. He had a enchanted Iron Sword, Full iron armor with a leather helmet, and a Punch Bow. Evergreen flew towards him, at incredible speeds. It circled around him, making noises that were the same as Ghasts. He tried to hit it rapidly, and after the thing took about 50 hearts of damage, it died. In the chat, a Bright Green death message sounded, saying "Evergreen fell to (Player's name, which got crossed out)" The Evergreen dropped a unenchanted bow. Incident III : 4/5/2018 A player named xXJeremyLegend had reportedly summoned the Evergreen and talked with it. He uploaded a 240p video onto his youtube, titled "I FOUND EVERGREEN ON MINECRAFT??", which he later privated. However, in one of his Let's Plays, he was in a Taiga Biome. Uploaded 5 days later, on the 10th, the Evergreen flew around him and scared him off his P.C. He came back to see he had died. "xXJeremyLegend was ]][[ by Evergreen". Incident IV : 8/8/2018 On the eight of August, 2018, known stunt devil FernanzMerm had attempted to contact the Evergreen. He stated of a "Ancient way to contact the Evergreen". He made a 5x5 shrine out of spruce wood. a 3x3 space was in the middle. The very center had a 4-block tall spruce wood tower. the rest of it was in leaves. He burned the top block, and after 3 minutes, hundreds of lightning bolts came down. His computer lagged, but Evergreen was standing, burning, in the fire (which had spread across the shrine). In the chat, the following occured. Evergreen >> Why have I awoken. FernanzMerm >> Evergreen the minecraft creepypasta? Evergreen >> WHY ''the sounds of ghasts filled the air Evergreen >> PERISH Evergreen >> PERISH Evergreen >> PERISH! FernanzMerm started to bow Evergreen Evergreen orbits Fernanz like it normally would. However, it does continuous damage and he dies "FernanzMerm was converted into the Overgrowth" Just then, after he died, the screen started acting like a mob. Following Evergreen. When he respawned, he deleted the Evergreen files. He never tried to contact Evergreen again. However, on that in-game day, the entire world was on fire. Rain eventually put it out, but he needed a lot of water buckets. Evergreen was never seen after that, but that isn't to say it isn't. The Evergreen was offered up as a "Entity", a "Virus", and nicknames such as "Stalker of the woods", "Watcher of the woods", "Screamer in the woods" or even "Guardian of the Woods". If the former is true, perhaps we are the villains, that Evergreen lived here a long time ago? And we are invading it's home? Whether Evergreen is just a entity or easter egg, or if it is truly an Anomalous object, due to the impossible number of folders in "Evergreen", Evergreen is truly to be feared of, in the taiga biome. Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Supernatural